


Can I swim in your divine?

by grasping4light (serenamaes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Sheithquoteweek, #ShiroxKeith, #sheith, #vld fanfic, #vld sheith, M/M, Sheith Quote Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamaes/pseuds/grasping4light
Summary: A very short short for the #SheithQuoteWeek, Day 1. Keith becomes keenly aware of what it feels like to love someone, but only because he can see it in Shiro's eyes.





	Can I swim in your divine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matsuoasuka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matsuoasuka).



> Titled from a line within the song “Lights Down Low” by Max and gnash

It had been this way since they were together at the Galaxy Garrison. Sparing glances, hints of a smile, and empathy as they trained, growing quickly in skill, all while becoming incredibly close.

And then it happened - while away on the Kerberos Mission, Shiro went missing, and that closeness was taken away.

No one seemed to understand Keith’s pain. The weight in his chest. The suffocating rage when anyone said it was pilot error. It couldn’t be, not with the Shiro he knew. He would have done anything to keep the other safe. And that might have been why Keith was tossed out of the academy himself, suspended for misconduct when everything went red. 

Between then and now had been an obsessive blur in the desert. Mapping out waves of energy pulling him in. Finally feeling an aura that he didn’t know but understood. He had to find it before it disappeared. Before it was taken away from him. 

Like Shiro.

And that aura would have brought them back together, even if an alien ship hadn’t crash landed near his isolated cabin. The smoke and signals beckoning him closer, his heart racing all the while. It was there – the source, pulling him inescapably like gravity.

He still would have known, nevertheless – it was Shiro. It had to be. 

And it was different than he had dreamed, but Shiro was there In front of him. Back from outer space, or wherever he had been all this time. He didn’t have to think – just react, fighting for the man who had taught him so much. For freedom. For home. Coming back together was the greatest thing he could have hoped for when he knocked out his former comrades. It was all worth it to be tangled in that sense of comfort and solidarity, something he only felt around this delivered pilot. The only person he ever loved. 

And he could say that, now that he knew what it meant. 

He could see it in Shiro’s eyes from across the room. Before they headed off for battle, war with some terrifying force of universe. Worry, determination, and a softness that existed nowhere else. Only when he looked his direction. 

And he felt it when Shiro placed his hand on his cheek in his quarters. Quiet in the dark, past curfew. Coran would be doing bed-checks soon, but it was heated against his skin, and those dark eyes never left him. 

“What are you staring at?” Keith managed, swallowing thickly as Shiro leaned closer. His heart was racing again, beating as if it would fly out of his chest. And then Shiro spoke. 

“You.” 

His breath hitched in his chest, just in time for the older pilot to capture his lips in his own. It was gentle at first, careful as if they would break at contact. But as Keith wrapped his arms around those shoulders, Shiro pulled him closer. Kissed him deeper.

And then it was taken away, slowly, as if parting were the worst thing in the world. But Shiro stayed next to him, holding him close in his arms, tightly, with the robotic hand digging into his skin. “Keith,” he whispered, closing his eyes, bumping their foreheads together. 

What could he say? It wasn’t like he was used to doing this. Not like they had done anything like this before, but it felt so right. Like he had just come into contact with the other half of himself in his lifetime, and he couldn’t let it be taken away yet. 

“Shiro,” Keith urged, gripping onto his shirt, butting his head back against the veteran’s. Shiro opened his eyes in response, and Keith could see it there: The soul of a warrior, and it always seemed a little calmer when it looked at him.

“Yeah?” he smiled. “What is it?” 

“Kiss me again,” Keith whispered, brushing their lips together. “Before both of us have to go to bed.” And his captain obliged, locking his fingers into that dark hair as he brought them together again.


End file.
